1.Technical Field
This invention relates to a child's toy and, more particularly, to a toy that simulates the splitting of a log stump and teaches a child mathematic computations.
2. Prior Art
In customary toys for children, so-called block toys or puzzle games are popular. Such toys are characterized by constructions wherein the blocks have fixed shapes. In other block type toys, articles or structures and the like are constructed and constituted by arranging in a row. Block type toys having previously constructed and constituted articles or structures which were designed to be divided by hand have also been developed.
However, upon reaching adulthood, the previous block type toys provided no real log splitting training or experience. A serious situation can arise wherein an adult cannot master the use of an axe or cannot skillfully use other types of chopping utensils because they have no prior experience as a child. In spite of the fact that an edged tool can be a safe article when properly used, the fact that children are usually kept away or are prohibited from using an edged tool because of a preconception that the edged tool is dangerous simply is a cause for this situation. During operation of this toy, a child's physical abilities are enhanced through actions very similar to those utilized by a person actually splitting a log.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toy that simulates the splitting of a log and teaches children how to operate wood splitting tools safely while improving eye-hand coordination.